


[Podfic] Kid

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: American (US) Writer RPF, On the Road - Jack Kerouac, The Beat Generation
Genre: (so it's obviously better than i'd come up with sober), Beat Generation, Character Study, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short, Short & Sweet, aka original hipsters, and i like that about this, i'd tag this as "didn't happen" but it kinda did?, no names are ever mentioned so it can be jack or sal or dean or neal or all of them, no one will read this, not necessarily m/m but we all know deep down inside like, now i'm just rambling in the tags, will i really post this. fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: his little head a trench ever so narrow for such a massive warrior
Relationships: Dean Moriarty/Sal Paradise, Neal Cassady/Jack Kerouac
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956312) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Text:** [Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956312)

**Author:** Orphan Account

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 1:15

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/kid_20200521/Kid.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the "Never Have I Ever" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Never have I ever recorded a podfic in one take (until now!).


End file.
